


Intriguing

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3007622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't speak much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intriguing

She is quiet in her beauty, natural in her grace. Each step is perfectly calculated, in sync with the rhythm of the rest of the world, though this was to be suspected. She was a registered artist after all, it was only natural for her.

Shion noticed her immediately, she was still naive when they first met, still so innocent. And yet, there was something in her eyes, as if she had only just scratched the surface. It was enough, though. Enough to be marked as a latent criminal at least.

Yayoi rarely spoke, even when they were alone. Especially when they were alone, when there were no cases to talk about. Shion didn’t know why they enjoyed each other’s company, it wasn’t like they ever had any meaningful conversations, or even superficial ones. Just silence.

“You’re very beautiful, Shion.” Yayoi had said one day, her voice was calm and quiet.

They’d just finished administering justice, the criminal was apprehended and taken into custody. Shion lit another cigarette and turned toward Yayoi, frowning a little and tilting her head to the side. Of course she knew she was beautiful, before she was a latent criminal, everyone she came into contact with told her. It was still always nice to hear.

“Thanks, I guess.” Shion shrugged, puffing on her cigarette and turning toward the computer screen. “You’re not too bad yourself.” She paused. “You have a nice face.”

Yayoi let out a small sigh and sat down on Shion’s giant sofa.

“I mean, if we weren’t latent criminals, I’d definitely ask you out on a date.” Shion continued as she typed. “Though, I’m sure you’d already have a line around the block, being a registered artist and all.” She turned and winked at Yayoi. “Being an artist can’t hurt with the ladies, can it?”

Yayoi chuckled despite herself.

“You don’t talk much.” Shion sighed, leaning back in her seat. “I like you.”

“Thanks.”

“You wanna get something to eat? Our shift is over now...”

“I wouldn’t particularly mind.”

“That whole ‘aloof’ thing is still really sexy, you know.”

Yayoi rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her arms over her head before crossing her arms and walking to the door. Shion smirked and followed the taller woman out of the lab, smiling as they walked to the cafeteria and watching each step that Yayoi took. Her eyes following the effortless grace that the younger woman possessed.

Shion was intrigued.

 

 

 


End file.
